


【露普】Der Reichston(國之聲)15

by wish2611



Series: Der Reichston(國之聲) [13]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, aph
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wish2611/pseuds/wish2611
Summary: Author:朔莫歷史向長篇，舊文自貼方便同好閱讀
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: Der Reichston(國之聲) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515173
Kudos: 1





	【露普】Der Reichston(國之聲)15

十五、金橡

如果仔細去觀察普魯士，便會發覺，那是個多麼不自然的存在。

他領土分散，各地宗教信仰、社會經濟、精神文化都有明顯的歧異，是大選侯腓特烈．威廉和國家第一公僕腓特烈大帝，用那肆無忌憚或者說胡作非為的軍事冒險與專制統治，在一片貧瘠的沙地上，硬生生鑄造出來的人造國度。

但如今，一切都在拿破崙的手上，支離破碎。

那名野心勃勃的科西嘉園丁之子似乎已成為世界的綱領，把他的理念與勢力藉由刺刀和大砲輻射出去。歐洲地圖不斷被重新繪製，或許總有一天，世界地圖也要面臨相似的命運。  
「口令？」

「憑本大爺的臉，還需要什麼口令？」

站在法皇駐蹕的行館臺階上，普魯士殿下雙手環胸、一臉不耐。值日的侍衛卻不為所動，反而抬高下巴，語氣冷淡而充滿嘲諷。

「那很抱歉，為了尊貴的皇帝陛下的安全，恕我不能讓閒雜人等通行。」

「你這是——」

普魯士殿下想上前理論的那一刻，不知是誰的手攔下了他，伴隨一句耳熟的調侃。

「您該去整容整容了，親愛的普魯士閣下。或者你老眼昏花，沒發現這裡有A有N，就是沒有F？」

聶門河上的會晤結束後，俄皇與法皇便移駕至提爾西特，進行為期二週的正式磋商，最終於1807年7月7日，簽訂劃分彼此勢力範圍的提爾西特條約。

為了取悅東與西的兩位皇帝，繡有亞歷山大與拿破崙名字的縮寫——A和N巨大花押字的彩旗在街上甚至許多房舍的窗口飄揚，偏偏沒有代表普王腓特烈‧威廉的F，彷彿大剌剌地嘲笑著：「你這傢伙根本無足輕重」。

事實也的確如此。

儘管念在過去同盟的情誼，俄皇好言相勸，將垂頭喪氣的普王引見給法皇，拿破崙卻態度傲慢，完全不把腓特烈‧威廉放在眼裡，不但對他大加折辱，提出的要求更是一件比一件苛刻。

「所以他連忙召漂亮嬌柔的妻子來玩美人計？呵呵、你這次的上司還真是沒骨氣到家。」

「骨氣一斤可以買幾杯啤酒？沒實力還端架子不叫驕傲，叫愚蠢。」

普魯士殿下與法蘭西殿下一前一後走在法蘭西皇帝暫住的行館之中， 前者神色陰沉，後者卻一臉輕鬆，附加令人拳頭髮癢的玩世不恭。

對法蘭西帝國而言，提爾西特條約意味他權力又攀上另一個顛峰，自然能得意洋洋心情愉悅。但對戰敗又被盟友拋棄的普魯士王國而言，這裡的一切都充滿壓抑與屈辱。

走到花廳時，只見法蘭西皇帝正與普魯士王妃愜意地閒聊，但不管話題為何，聰慧的王妃總有辦法繞回普魯士，並用楚楚可憐的神情，請求眼前的征服者減輕那苛酷的處置——至少把馬德堡退還。

拿破崙不斷恭維路易絲的美貌與氣質，卻絲毫不肯讓步，最後拿起爐臺上的玫瑰花權充告別禮物。

她以疲乏為由縮手不接，同時補充：「附帶馬德堡則另當別論。」

他硬是遞了過去，附加一句溫和的威脅：「再累您也該接，只因這是我送的玫瑰花！」註1

「噗！哈哈哈……」

看到這裡，躲在一旁偷窺的法蘭西殿下再也忍不住，捂著嘴巴，悶聲偷笑了起來。普魯士殿下本想送他一拳出氣，但想到自己現在矮人一截，只好狠狠瞪個一眼，聊勝於無。

「呼呼呼呼、這小姑娘可真好玩！可惜是個有夫之婦，追求她會敗壞哥哥的名聲。」

「哦？本大爺第一次知道，你這變態還有名聲可以用來敗壞。還有，她比誰都堅強。」

「放輕鬆、放輕鬆，仗都打完了沒必要再這樣渾身是刺怒火沖沖。」

金髮男子拍了拍銀髮青年的頭，彷彿大哥在哄勸不聽話的小弟一樣，隨即勾起不懷好意的微笑，用手肘捅捅他的腰問道：

「之前你家哈登堡提出來的法俄普三國同盟的提案，哥哥可是表示贊同的，我家上司偏要拒絕……說起來，除了漂亮王妃，你也該關心關心東邊的大傢伙吧？」註2

說到這，他煞有其事地模仿俄羅斯殿下甜甜軟軟的招牌音調，可惜不怎麼成功。

「普魯士王國不能滅亡！在這個前提下，俄羅斯帝國才能與法蘭西帝國進一步和談——要不是他如此堅持，我家上司才捨不得放棄把你瓜分乾淨的主意。」

「切！那你是要本大爺怎麼個關心法？哭著跪在那個來提爾西特以後，就一直把自己關在房裡不敢見人的笨蛋房門前，感謝他的大慈大悲大恩大德嗎？」

基爾伯特面色一沈，確認路易絲已結束和拿破崙的談話後，拍開法蘭西斯的手轉頭就走。

「即使有那麼一點私交，哥哥也不會在戰場或談判桌上對你手下留情，但你有沒有想到，他為什麼會一次又一次……」

普魯士殿下的步伐微微一頓，隨即加快速度離開，下意識不想聽到接下來的話——即使那傢伙只是無聊碎嘴一下。

想到如何，想不到又如何？

在這樣的時代裡，他們都沒得選擇。

7月9日，法普簽訂第二次提爾西特條約。

在曾經的盟友——俄羅斯的極力維護下，普魯士得以繼續存在。

他的領土、人口卻已喪失泰半，僅餘勃蘭登堡、波美拉尼亞、西理西亞等地，成為微不足道的次等王國，並充當法國統治地域與俄國間的緩衝帶。

「腓特烈大帝的普魯士」自此土崩瓦解，彷彿它從來就不曾存在過，許多人這才意識到，普魯士的強盛與榮耀，早已隨那偉大的君王一併湮滅於塵沙之中。拿破崙隨時可以毀滅這個國家，尤其在他剩餘的國土仍被法蘭西帝國佔領的現在。

簽約儀式上，不可一世的條頓戰神終於低下高傲的頭顱，向稱霸歐陸的法蘭西皇帝正式投降。卻無人發現，那藏在陰影之中的面容，正浮現狡黠的微笑。

普魯士殿下高傲依然，太多太多的征服與被征服卻教會了他偽裝與隱忍，漸漸能坦然接受失敗再伺機復仇。

「擊敗俄羅斯後，拿破崙的威名已經是如日中天，我們根本沒有希望……」

「少在這要說些要死不活的喪氣話！當前的第一要務是進行改革，等普魯士恢復實力……哼哼哼！到時就算全歐洲都畏懼那個科西嘉的小矮子，就算他的榮耀和威名已經高到可以掛在天上，本大爺一樣能把他從天上扯下來一頓痛揍！」

當晚，在聚集普魯士重要大臣、將領的臨時御前會議上，普魯士殿下硬逼意志消沈、甚至一度考慮遜位的普王任命施泰因為首席大臣，將這個陷入絕境的國家的領導權，交給那位倔強固執，卻被公認為德意志最優秀的政治家手中。

最後，普魯士殿下對在座眾人深深一鞠躬，真心誠意地。

「非常抱歉，普魯士王國戰敗了。以武力對抗征服者的鬥爭已然結束，但，如果你們願意，一場精神、政治，以至革新整個國家的鬥爭即將展開。」

不復平常的囂張狂妄，他的語調沈穩、堅定，帶著一種奇異的煽動力，字字句句都撼動他子民的心。

「以普魯士之名，本大爺在此宣告：法蘭西下而上所發起的革命，普魯士將會緩慢地自上而下完成。就像從灰燼中重生的不死鳥般，這個國家會用更加強盛，更加輝煌的姿態，從斷垣殘壁間再次崛起！」註3

腓特烈大帝過世的兩年前，恩斯特曾經如此批判：

「普魯士軍隊無敵的力量來自於服從，在普魯士公民社會中佔據統治地位的秩序也取決於服從，服從是整個普魯士王國的靈魂，一方面如此必不可少，另一方面又如此負擔沈重。」註4

然而，二十三年後的現在，普魯士殿下再也不能只是服從，必須自己承擔、自己思考，最後再自己付諸行動。

只因再也沒有一個腓特烈大帝能讓普魯士王國毫無條件的服從，再也沒有一個弗裡茨老爹能讓基爾伯特發自內心的依賴。

——他早已過了能撒嬌的年紀。

法國大革命摧毀了一切，卻又使一切得以在嶄新的秩序中被重新建立，鮮血與激情的洪流將舊時代的污泥沖刷殆盡，在屍體、廢墟與砲火之間，人們跌跌撞撞，摸索通往未來的道路。

1807年12月13日起，哲學家費希特在仍被法國重兵控制的柏林，冒險發表十四次告德意志民族的演講，勸喻德意志人為了民族的自由與尊嚴奮鬥，揭開被後世名為「普魯士改革時代」的序幕。

自此，普魯士王國與逐漸覺醒的德意志民族精神結合，來自德意志各地的人才紛紛踏入普魯士，將從拿破崙手中解放甚至統一德意志的願望，寄託在對這個被擊敗、被佔領，還因天價的戰敗賠款瀕臨破產的國家的改革之上。

施泰因、哈登堡、洪堡、沙恩霍斯特、克勞塞維茲……他們解放農奴、改革市政、發展教育，還小心規避拿破崙的限軍令，用迂迴的手段秘密建立武裝，為普魯士訓練出精良的陸軍，最終挽救一度土崩瓦解的普魯士王國，進而在德意志乃至世界歷史上，留下了深深的痕跡。

另一方面，歐洲大陸的局勢依然極不穩定。

拿破崙致力於完備他的大陸體系以封鎖英國，進而入侵葡萄牙、西班牙，陷入半島戰爭的泥沼之中；亞歷山大則趁此空檔挑起與瑞典的戰事，實現自己對芬蘭的野心。

1809年9月27日，發現奧地利有意與英國聯手，開啟新一波的反法戰爭後，不願兩線作戰的拿破崙只能求助於他貌合神離的盟友——俄國，邀請俄皇亞歷山大在埃爾伏特會談。希望能說服這個東方大國，出面震攝奧地利以至德境內的反法勢力。

「唔哇！這個娃娃雕得可真特殊，俄羅斯工匠的美感確實與眾不同。但這娃娃的衣服好像是哥哥家的款式……」

「這似乎與閣下無關。」

會談開始的第二天，在數十位德意志王公的陪同下，俄皇與法皇坐在劇院的皇家包廂中，專注欣賞一齣伏爾泰的《穆罕默德》。

俄羅斯殿下則溜到包廂的最角落去，百無聊賴地擺弄一個穿著破舊洋裝的俄羅斯娃娃，對同樣無聊的法蘭西殿下愛理不理。

「那來聊正事如何？法國可以默許你奪取瓦拉幾亞和摩達維亞，甚至承認你以後對土耳其的繼承權，交換條件是……」

「停！在法軍撤離普魯士的領土之前，俄羅斯沒心情跟你談合約。」註5

伊凡的語調依然甜甜軟軟，卻隱藏不容置疑的冷冽。

法蘭西斯先是有些不悅，一會才挑挑眉，調侃道：「閣下還真是『愛護』普魯士，不怕你家的上司和臣民吃醋？」

「愛護」兩個字被拉得又重又長，擺明了意有所指，俄羅斯殿下卻頭也不抬，神情淡然。

「沒辦法，我的上司相當念舊，不忍心拒絕過去盟友的苦苦請求。」

「狡詐的拜佔廷人、頭戴皇冠的哈姆雷特，或者溫柔多情的天使？你家上司確實複雜到讓人怎麼也看不透。」註6

「多謝恭維，他的確比那位想用全歐洲的血肉滿足自己無限膨脹的虛榮心的怪物好上一點。我到想問問，為何法蘭西肯聽從他的吩咐，以墮落和屠殺歡慶得來不易的自由？」

「唉唉～～時間還真是神奇的東西，沒想到一個世紀前連法文也說不好的鄉巴佬，竟然能進步到懂得諷刺哥哥我。」

法蘭西殿下自嘲地笑了笑，伸出拇指抵住自己的心口。

「『他們』叫我服從那個人，如此而已。」

帶著些微的報復心態，他突然話風一轉，壞心眼地問道：「那你服從的又是哪位？他們？他？或者……」

他先比了比正與拿破崙虛與委蛇的俄羅斯皇帝，再張開右手，按住自己的左胸口。

「另外一個『他』？」

聞言，伊凡怔了怔，手一鬆差點讓娃娃掉了下去。

「……立刻撤軍並把戰敗賠款減到八千萬，外加之前的條件，俄羅斯就可以幫你制衡奧地利。」

「一億四千萬，為了教訓那個蕃茄混蛋，哥哥我現在亟需軍費。」

「一億。」

「一億二千萬，還要在加理西亞方面集中兵力，向那個不自量力的小少爺好好示威一下。」

10月12日，法俄兩國於埃爾伏特締結為期十年的盟約，法國大軍終於撤出普魯士王國，使其王廷得以移回柏林。

歸途中，俄皇亞歷山大再次拜訪普魯士國王夫婦，盛情邀請他們到聖彼得堡郊外的凱薩琳宮殿中作客。

當普王夫婦與俄皇在會客廳中相談甚歡時，普魯士殿下一個人跑了出去，在華麗到令人目不暇給的行宮中四處溜躂，還無聊到開始點評某一幅凱薩琳大帝肖像畫的筆觸技法用色。

「你就是那個引誘哥哥一直往西邊跑的混帳普魯士？」

驀地，陰森的女聲在基爾伯特背後響起，在他反應過來之前，一把銳利的小刀已帶著勁風劃過他的臉頰，留下一道血痕與一小綹被割斷的銀髮。

基爾伯特轉身一看，美麗的斯拉夫少女神情冰冷，溫度之低，堪比西伯利亞的風雪。

「那隻笨熊想去哪就去哪，干本大爺屁事？」

「狡辯無用。」

這次，二把小刀直衝基爾伯特的面門射來！

「本大爺懶得跟妳這瘋女人計較！」

曾經威風凜凜縱橫東歐的條頓戰神當機立斷，轉身就跑——喔、不，這叫作戰略性撤退。

一個有教養的騎士是不會與女士為敵的，何況，對方還是名無可理喻卻有強大攻擊力的存在。

「你給我站住！」

「白痴才會真的停下來給妳當靶子射小刀啦！老爹顯靈了本大爺還可能會考慮一秒。」

諾大的宮殿裡，帥氣的銀髮青年與美麗的雪肌少女一前一後，上演一齣你追我跑的戲碼，可惜對前者來說，這不但一點也不浪漫，還有如恐怖小說般驚聳。

正當基爾伯特狼狽地東逃西竄時，一隻冰涼的大手突然握緊他的左手，領著他東彎西拐，最後躲進一間小廳裡。

「呼、呼……俄羅斯的教育是出了什麼問題？你那寶貝妹妹在女裝癖和娘娘腔手下工作時，還沒這麼恐怖……」

基爾伯特靠在牆上大口喘氣，伊凡卻低著頭不敢拿正眼瞧人。

「等等會有侍衛帶你回會客廳，請恕我先失陪了。」

他匆匆說句話便轉身離開，那畏畏縮縮的樣子，活像個犯了錯怕被大人責罵的小男孩。

見狀，基爾伯特下意識拉住伊凡長長的圍巾，成功使他的腳步停了下來。

「還有什麼事？」

「呃……」

伊凡沒有回頭，努力裝作平靜的語調裡隱藏不易察覺的期待。基爾伯特卻搔搔頭，一時之間想不到什麼話能講。

拒絕拿破崙共同瓜分並滅亡普魯士王國的建議、要求法國撤出駐紮在普魯士的大軍、減少那天文數字的戰敗賠款——背棄俄普同盟的二年來，俄羅斯確實處處維護他那落魄的前盟友。

然而，誰知道里頭有多少虛情假意、多少政治算計？道謝也好責怪也都顯得矯情而多餘。

或者來句「笨蛋！本大爺從來沒怪過你」？

嘿、那還真是笨蛋才會信。

遲疑間，基爾伯特開始打量週遭的一切，這裡的牆面全由奶黃色或暗紅色的琥珀鑲嵌而成，間或飾以黃金與寶石，在數百根蠟燭燭光的照耀下，顯得金碧輝煌、燦爛耀眼。註7

「本大爺的琥珀宮？」

「是我的琥珀宮，普魯士送給俄羅斯的友誼象徵。」

「切！那種騙人用的外交辭令你也信——！！！」

普魯士殿下撇撇嘴，正準備好好諷刺對方一番時，門外傳來的腳步聲和迴盪在走廊間的「哥哥」，讓他臉色一黑，一溜煙躲進正中央的大桌下。

俄羅斯殿下卻比他快上一步，還雙手抱膝，將高大的身軀縮成一團瑟瑟發抖，驚慌無比的模樣活像隻遇到大貓的老鼠，仔細一看，那漂亮的紫眸還浮現隱隱的水光。

「噗！」

怕被那塔莉亞發現，基爾伯特只能努力抑制捧腹大笑的衝動，他伸手捏捏斯拉夫青年白晰柔軟的臉頰，低聲恥笑道：

「一個大男人還這麼怕妹妹，你丟不丟臉啊？」

伊凡沒有回答，等腳步聲漸漸遠去後，才小小聲反駁。

「你不知道她偏執起來有多恐怖，又沒辦法真的傷害她，畢竟，她在波蘭和立陶宛那裡苦了太久。」

「哼！那兩個混帳以前可囂張了。記得十五世紀時……」

他們開始漫無邊際的閒聊，例如粉碎條頓騎士團野心的坦能登堡戰役、把波蘭和立陶宛緊緊綁在一起盧布林聯盟，或者讓俄羅斯動盪不安的偽王德米特裡、使普魯士獲得新生的大選侯腓特烈‧威廉，以及更多更多在時光中斑駁的往事。

當普魯士殿下判斷警報解除而準備離開時，卻猝不及防地，被納入一個溫暖的懷抱之中。

「吶、吶……我們再多聊一些，好不好？」

伊凡的嗓音很甜很輕很軟，彷彿一根羽毛，在基爾伯特心臟最敏感的地帶輕輕搔弄。

斯拉夫青年的身體比想像中結實，用來禁錮他的雙臂更是強而有力，不是掙脫不開，只是瞬間的失神讓他忘記抵抗。

意識到這一點後，儘管心底拚命抗拒，基爾伯特的頭腦仍緩緩地、無比清晰地滑過一絲明悟，隨即一個機靈，用力掙脫斯拉夫青年的懷抱。

「白痴喔你！」

基爾伯特掄起拳頭狠狠賞了伊凡一記暴栗，然後毫不意外地，從對方微帶霧氣的紫眸中，讀到滿溢的錯愕與失落。

金黃的琥珀廳依舊耀眼無比，某些事物卻開始一片片剝落碎裂。普魯士殿下無聲嘆了口氣，冷冷訴說一個彼此心知肚明，卻始終不願真正面對的事實。

「那都是過去的事了。」

曾經的天真幼稚、年少輕狂都埋葬在名為時光的荒原之中。

而他們已無法回頭。

1809年4月，奧地利在英國的援助下，再次向拿破崙這位歐洲的霸主提出挑戰，同時呼籲普魯士王國，一同為自身以及德意志民族的解放而戰。

「人類不能因為可能造成完全滅亡的危險而喪失勇氣！！在這個脫離理性的時代中，除了帶著榮譽結束一生，我們還能有什麼要求？」註8

「『人類』不能，但『國家』能。」

和路易絲王妃的義憤填膺恰恰相反，普魯士殿下冷靜到不可思議，他無視國內沸騰的輿論，嚴詞拒絕奧地利殿下的請求——儘管自己比誰都痛恨那個科西嘉園丁之子。

光榮地與國家共存亡的確崇高且足以激盪人心，普魯士殿下卻沒資格玩那種個人英雄主義。

國家的存續、人民的福祉、民族的未來……他承載的東西太貴太重，不得不學會殘忍狡猾步步為營，再也無法像年少那般無所畏懼不假思索。

普魯士殿下清楚地知道，在普魯士改革尚未出現成果，又沒有俄羅斯援助的情況下，不可能真正戰勝那個法蘭西的神話。

他只能將全面戰爭儘可能延後，發展實力等待反擊的時機，忍受國民的責難與內心的煎熬，坐視奧地利慘敗於法蘭西的鐵敵之下。註9

1810年12月31日，隨著法俄在東方勢力衝突的加劇，以及國內因缺乏英國產品所造成的嚴重經濟問題，俄皇亞歷山大一世發佈詔令，退出拿破崙苦心經營的大陸封鎖體系，而這意味早已名存實亡的法俄同盟正式破裂。

過去的六年中，西與東的兩名皇帝便互相欺騙、各懷鬼胎，彼此都知道，1807年的提爾西特條約換來的不是和平，僅僅只是時間。

如今，時間已所剩無幾。

1811年起，拿破崙開始調集大軍，決定遠征俄羅斯帝國以殺雞儆猴。而一旦戰爭真的爆發，這批浩浩蕩蕩的遠征軍必定會經過普魯士的土地。

法蘭西抑或俄羅斯？普魯士被迫面臨抉擇，選對了結果未知，選錯了卻必然粉身碎骨。

「為什麼是法蘭西？在那個獨眼巨人的洞穴中，我們只能期待最後一個被吃的優惠。」

「如果與俄羅斯結盟，普魯士勢必會遭到法蘭西進攻。亞歷山大不可能蠢到放棄地理優勢派軍援助我們，除非他想遭遇第二次的奧斯特利茨之戰。」

當普魯士王國的重要將領兼軍事改革者——格奈森腦提出質疑時，普魯士殿下如此解釋。

結果也不出所料，10月底，被派到聖彼得堡進行協商的沙恩霍斯特傳回消息：俄皇拒絕派軍前往西方與普魯士共同作戰。註10

1812年3月5日，在拿破崙的威逼下，普魯士簽訂對法蘭西的臣服條約，任憑源源不絕的法軍進駐普魯士的領土，不但負責他們的軍費開支，還要發兵二萬人，加入遠征俄羅斯的行列。

沙恩霍斯特、格奈森瑙……許多一度滿腔熱血奔向普魯士的改革者失望地辭職離去。普魯士殿下沒有挽留，僅僅建議他們：可以考慮去俄羅斯帝國。註11

1812年6月，拿破崙入侵俄羅斯帝國的前夕，已經應邀成為俄皇私人顧問的施泰因聲稱受人之託，為普魯士殿下寄來一份未具名的「信」。

——金黃色的橡樹枝。註12

普魯士殿下呆了良久良久，終於揚起暌違六年、發自真心的笑容。壓抑已久的內心似乎輕鬆了點，只因，有人能與他共同承擔。

他立即召開臨時軍務會議，聲稱將親自統率二萬軍隊隨拿破崙遠征俄羅斯，最後神采飛揚，大力一拍桌面喊道：

「走吧！我們的盟友已在東方等候多時。」

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

註1  
拿先生對普王的態度真的非常糟，據說在普王剛被俄皇引見給拿先生時，他劈頭就對普王一陣痛罵，當然，更沒有任何一國之君該有的敬稱與待遇。

普王只好趕快將路易絲召來提爾西特，希望漂亮又聰明的王妃能帶為求情，請拿先生放寬對普魯士的懲處，許多書都有寫到他們會面的情形（而且不只一次），至於玫瑰花和馬德堡的事，是拿先生日記裡寫到的。

註2  
法皇與俄皇在聶門河上會談的前幾天，阿普家的重臣哈登堡為了挽救普魯士，曾提出一個法俄普三國同盟的草案，俄皇對此樂見其成，拿先生卻嚴詞拒絕，後來還要普王將哈登堡撤職，換施泰因來進行談判。

另一方面，拿先生本來想要滅亡阿普，和露樣共同瓜分他所有的土地，但俄皇堅定的拒絕，拿先生不好違逆他的面子，才沒有滅亡阿普，只拿走他大半的領土、人民，外加天價的戰敗賠款，同時在還清之前，法軍都會佔領阿普剩下的國土做抵押品，還在上頭拚命徵稅。

註3  
阿普那句話，來自於1799年某位阿普家的官員對法叔家的官員說的：「你們自下而上所發起的革命，在普魯士將會緩慢地自上而下完成……在短短幾年內，普魯士將會沒有特權階級。」

雖然後來沒有實現就是了。

註4  
出自阿普家著名法官恩斯特‧斐迪南德‧克萊因（1744-1810）1784年發表在柏林月刊的一篇文章〈論思想自由和出版自由：致君主、大臣和作者〉。

註5  
法叔提的條件，都是當時拿先生向露樣家的上司提的，但露樣家的上司卻不為所動，他表面上與拿先生虛與委蛇，背地裡卻與法叔家的外相塔列蘭來往，更加堅定反法的立場。後來簽的條約不僅敷衍，也沒有履行。（塔列蘭當時吃裡扒外，覺得拿先生之後一定會失敗，所以勾結各國君主密謀對付拿先生）

基本上，雖然露樣撕毀俄普同盟，但在那之後的幾年，確實處處維護阿普（不然阿普早在提爾西特條約時，就被拿先生滅國了）

之前拿先生命令，在阿普家還清16億法郎的戰敗賠款前，法軍都會佔領阿普僅存的國土(外加收稅)。

阿普家的威廉親王極力奔走談判，想讓拿先生減少賠款額和立即撤軍，俄皇也大力支持。拿先生一開始拒絕，但因為對親分的戰爭，加上貴族也準備掀起戰事，才終於肯妥協，接受俄皇的調停撤軍和減少賠款，好賣人情給他，讓露樣幫忙威攝德意志境內的反法勢力。

因此Emil Ludwig《拿破崙傳》有這樣一句：「為討取俄皇歡心，他（拿破崙）誓言自普魯士撤軍」。

拿先生在1809年10月1日的日記裡，也有寫到他致函給俄皇，其中有一句「你若一定要逼我撤退法國駐普魯士的軍隊，我將予以同意。」

（但拿先生同時還用撤軍當要脅，逼迫普王讓反法的施泰因辭職，而且，他本來就有打算將駐紮在阿普家的軍隊調去打親分。）

註6  
「天使」是亞歷山大一世的綽號，據說沙皇一家及宮廷中人特別喜愛如此稱呼他。

他被許多俄羅斯史家公認為「俄羅斯帝王中最複雜和最難以捉摸的人物」，一方面醉心於軍事戰爭、一方面又和藹善良，同時又有高超的外交手腕，因而被拿破崙稱為「狡猾的拜佔庭人」。

至於「帶皇冠的哈姆雷特」，是露樣家的史書寫的，出處未知。

註7  
堪稱是露普定情信物的琥珀宮，是1716年，當時的普王為了拉攏日漸崛起的露樣，送給彼得大帝的，在本文的第一章便有提過一點。

它先是被放到冬宮，後來凱薩琳大帝將它移到聖彼得堡郊外的凱薩琳宮，據說曾作為內閣會議的場所。

註8  
這句話是路易絲在貴族家要開戰，希望阿普家能一同加入時寫的。原句為：「至少我們能安慰自己，帶著榮譽結束一生，在這個時代之中，我們還有什麼要求？」

註9  
1809奧地利向拿先生宣戰後，不管是國內的輿論，還是以施泰因為首的改革者都大力主戰，然而，普王在猶豫許久之後，還是不肯加入戰局，因為他的底線是：「只要俄國不加入，他就不參戰。」

當時阿普家一個部長是這麼說的：「國王陛下的原則是，儘可能驅走和減輕來自法國的危險風暴，儘可能不受法國控制，而與俄國聯合」

但因為當時俄皇正致力於東方的經略，加上國內也正在推動政治改革，沒餘力涉入西方事務，因此拒絕加入這一次的反法聯盟。

同時，俄皇也一直勸阿普家不要加入。當1808年貴族已經有宣戰的跡象，而他被拿先生邀去參加埃爾福特會議時，他去的時候去拜訪普王一次，回程時候又去拜訪一次，然後順便邀他們到家裡（聖彼得堡）作客，主要目的就是為了讓普王夫婦遠離國內的主戰派以免受其影響。

他們私下的交情據說真的不錯，在聖彼得堡時，俄皇還牽著普王的手，告誡他說：「請靜待反擊的時機來臨」

註10  
首先，那一句確實是格先生講的，但是在1809年，被我移來這裡用而已。

當法俄決裂時，奧地利站在法國這方，阿普的主戰派再度活躍，極盡所能地動員並訓練軍隊，希望能趁這個機會反抗法叔。普王卻還在猶豫不定，他於7月16日時派沙恩霍斯坦（這人是阿普家重要的軍事改革者）去聖彼得堡與俄皇進行協商，並於10月17日簽訂俄普軍事協定。

然而，條約卻不如普王的預期。其中規定，如果法軍侵入阿普家，俄皇不會派軍前往援助，反而要求阿普家的軍隊撤退，或者據守在少數堡壘、或者後撤到維斯杜拉河上同俄軍會合。普王覺得這樣風險太大，在找不到其他可靠的盟友的情況下，最後只能向拿先生屈服。

（因為廣大的國土和冬將軍是露樣最有利的武器，這一次，他一定要採取守勢迎戰，而非像以前一樣放棄優勢主動進攻）

註11  
這個幾乎是喪權辱國的臣服條約讓阿普家許多改革者失望，例如沙恩霍司特、克勞塞維茲，他們紛紛憤而辭職，並且不約而同地，流亡到露樣家去。也在今年五月時，三年前在拿先生壓力下被迫辭職的阿普家重要政治家——施泰因也應俄皇邀請，到聖彼得堡擔任他的私人顧問。

就這樣，阿普家幾名最重要的政治家、軍事家都跑到了露樣家去，而在之後衛國戰爭與解放戰爭的年代裡，他們會促成俄普同盟，並再次回歸到阿普家裡。

附帶一提，普王表面向拿先生屈服，內心依然向著俄皇（這不是我腦補是好幾本書都這樣說的XD），例如3月31日，俄普就簽訂秘密協議：「普魯士除非萬不得已，絕不援助拿破崙。」

而在普軍加入遠征軍時，普王也向將領提醒，儘量混就好，不要真的對露樣出手，一但情勢有轉機，立刻轉投俄軍。

註12  
據說橡樹枝在折下來存放幾個月以後，通體就會變成金黃色，因此被稱為「金枝」，它在日耳曼的生活及神話中具有重要意義，眉毛家的人類學家弗雷澤著有《金枝》一書，其中就有講到日耳曼原始神話、信仰，探索他們對生命、宇宙的理解。

「金枝」對日耳曼人來說，既是一種禁忌，卻也帶著神性，寄託了他們的希望。有一個說法是，此後德意志民族精神的象徵顏色「紅、黑、金黃」中的金黃，就是來自於金黃色的橡樹枝（神羅國期的底色也是金黃），後來阿西家的國旗，用的正是這三種顏色。


End file.
